


Majestic Murder Bird

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Death, F/M, Fire, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, Killing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: THERE IS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!!!!*****************You lived on Sakaar, you were even one of the GrandMaster's champions, but now you find yourself on Earth fighting in a war with others against a purple psycho. The very person responsible for you even being involved is the same person you fell completely in love with. Fighting along side a group known as the Avengers, you are hit with devastating news that sends you beyond the breaking point, causing you to take on the infamous Thanos yourself in a battle not intending to end until one of you dies. You are a phoenix, and have powers, they are listed in the notes section at the top.





	Majestic Murder Bird

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN THERE IS INFINITY WAR SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!!
> 
> Reader has the following powers: shifting into actual Phoenix bird, manipulation of fire, faster healing, healing tears, you can be entirely made of fire in both human and Phoenix form, blue hot flame (hottest form of fire), ash resurrection, semi immortality, enhanced endurance. 
> 
> **bold Italics means flash back**

 

Hell... the only word you could possibly use to sum up your current state of life. In the last month the life you had worked three long years on Sakaar to make for yourself has been torn to pieces. The annoying part is you can pin point the exact day and the person responsible for the chain of events leading to this out come. That gorgeous eyed, silver tongued, God of Mischief and lies, Loki Laufeyson, and fate would have it, he's also very person you care so much for and have come to call your lover. This whirlwind romance between the two of you appeared to have started the very instant the Grandmaster introduced him to you and those delicious lips of his placed a soft kiss on top of your knuckles. Had anyone asked you'd have swore he used some magic or sorcery in that simple gesture. “This is y/n, our resident caged canary of sorts, just instead of singing, she becomes a huge fire bird and can kill people. She was at one point one of my champions, that is until I found my newest, ah... he is magnificent, and undefeated!” the Grandmaster carried on as Loki's eyes drank you in. “Pleasure to me you, y/n, I can only imagine the sight it must be to see you in action if you appear to be this lovely in a simple dinner gathering.” He smiled before bringing your hand to his lips. “Ah, yes, yes, the two of you can converse later, there is much more I have left to show you before the fight later!” The ever busy Grandmaster pushing Loki along as you felt a slight blush on your cheeks. “Until later then Darling.” the confident smile spreading on his handsome face before he turned and followed the Grandmaster out of the room with long graceful strides.

 

Shortly after that encounter you found yourself drawn to him, his charm, his whit, just his presence in general. You found his magic quite astonishing as he would surprise you with a simple rose with a flick of his wrist followed by his characteristic “For you darling” anytime the two of you would cross paths which was now a frequent occurrence. He told you some of his past and you shared yours, the two of you finding solace in how similar your lives had been. Though he had still one family member left living, he explained how certain things were done and kept from him, while you told him of how you ended up on Sakaar after your entire planet was destroyed, and you had been drifting from one place to another alone. His words and sympathy were real and honest, and you always had a hunch for picking up on the liars, but never once did you doubt a word he spoke to you.

 

The one thing he said to you, that really stuck was a warning, the day his brother had decided to leave the planet with Hulk, the prized champion, and with Valkyrie. “My dear I will tell you this now, and please consider your answer before deciding. I tend to bring trouble with me, being the God of Mischief brings with it a lot of dangers, but since the day I met you, I've found myself in awe of you. Never have I seen such beauty with such kindness, and I do not mean just physically but your whole being. That look you get in those enchanting eyes every time they land on me makes my heart rate quicken, it makes me think that perhaps I can still find happiness with someone even after all I've done. So darling, I ask you to come with me, leave this planet behind and not look back. I can not tell you what the future holds as right now we are headed into a war of our own, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe should you decide to join us.” His Icy blues eyes stayed on y/e/c ones, and he had a pleading look as he extended his hand to you. “I'm probably crazy for this, but I can't tell if you have me under some magic or what, but everything in me is saying yes, to leave this insanity and just take the chance with what is to come. If what you say is true about Hela, the rest of you will need as much help as you can get.” Your tone was serious this time, but you easily took a hold of his hand. He quickly pulled you to him and placed a kiss to your lips, pulling away sooner then you liked, before taking you by the hand as he went over the plan he had to trick Thor.

 

Flash forward to the actual shit fest you were in the middle of on Earth, with these people you didn't really know, killing alien creatures. Bruce was in some armored suit slaying the beasts left and right, you had managed to kill a lot with your fire as they came at you. Thor and Bruce knew some of your abilities, but Loki knew of the majority of them. The new people you had come to meet and know as the Avengers, when both Hulk and you were sent to this planet by Heimall, were spread across the vast field fighting along the army of people and aliens. You found yourself fighting next to Captain America, someone Bruce explained as a super human, and the rate he was ending the creatures definitely said he was just that.

 

Suddenly Bruce got taken down by a large number of the creatures as they swarmed the suit, throwing off the last burning body of a creature that tried to attack you, you started running at him, hands pulsing with flames. Just as you were about to burn them off, a lighting bolt hit the ground with a loud crash. Thor appeared from the flash, and you couldn't have been more relieved to see him. “You guys are so screwed now!” Banner said with a smile as Thor started wiping out the horde of creatures. Continuing to burn as many as you could while making your way to Thor, your eyes scanned the mass of people for any sign of Loki. Your ears picked up on Thor's voice just to the right of you speaking to Steve followed by a “I am Groot” from the tree person as he grew his arm, killing a number of the beasts. “I am Steve Rogers” was Steve's reply as he stopped fighting long enough to catch his breath.

 

Finally catching up to Thor, you raised your voice over the fighting enough for him to hear you. “Thor where is Loki?” The God of Thunder gave you a look that made your stomach turn with worry. With a sling of his arm he killed another creature mid air before turning to you. “Y/n, I am sorry, but Loki is dead, he tried taking on Thanos and doing so to save me, but he was no match against the Titan. I am sorry.” The second the words Loki is dead reached your ears, everything stopped. The battle around you seemed to freeze, all movement and functions in you ceased and you swore you felt your heart shatter into a million pieces. The pain you felt was crippling, what you'd imagine have been stabbed in the heart then you heart ripped from your chest and still being alive to feel every excruciating second of it. The hot tears that rolled down your cheeks gave the only sign that you had heard what he said. Your body just froze in place, the fire on your hands diminished to your normal flesh hands, and your lungs burned for you to take a breath.

 

“Y/N!” Steve and Thor screamed at the same time just as three aliens jumped on you, taking you to the ground with a hard thud causing you to inhale hard. Both of them ran to help you, but they stopped mid sprint when a huge wave of flames instantly burned all three creatures to death and near turned them to ash. The red, orange, and yellow flames took shape and formed a large bird with feathers made of fire, razor sharp talons, and eyes blacker then the far ends of the universe. Steve and Thor exchanged looks of surprise before they saw the bird's wings expand to a near six foot span as it soared upward. Taking a turn it then plummeted directly at the still emerging black creatures, but the flames from its wings grew bigger as it passed over them burning each one instantly to death. Thor watched as the aliens perished with screams from either fire or being torn apart with the talons as it circled over them.

 

“What exactly is she again?” Steve's question broke the quiet that had come over them as they watch in astonishment. “Phoenix, they are quite powerful, but I've never seen one with my own eyes before. My father spoke of them once, saying they were born out of a molten lava on a planet in the heart of a volcano's fire, y/n is like a majestic murder bird!” Thor spoke as he kept watching. “We have a Vision situation.” came the voice in Steve's ear. Looking around at the fighting still happening he knew it would take him a second to reach Vision, with a fast decision he threw his shield at the alien you were about to shred with your talons. You turned your head at him and heard him shout “Y/n, get to Vision!” with a blink, your massive wings had you soaring in that direction.

 

By the time you reached him you found him in the hands of the Scarlet Witch, just as she removed the Stone from him you saw the Titan heading for them before the bright flash that then revealed no Vision. Thanos then used the time stone to rewind everything back to before she could destroy the Mind Stone. Just before the purple hand of his could reach Vision he was hit with talons and flames. “Your attempt to stop me from getting this is futile.” His comment only pissed you off more. You Landed,making the fire mold back into your usual human form, but with the flames still radiating from your hands. The gauntlet wielding psycho then turned his attention to you and with an annoyed grimace he headed straight for you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Wanda help Vision move, Steve backed off some as well after already having gotten a taste of Thanos' power.

 

Standing your ground and not flinching a muscle as he kept coming, pulling the gauntlet covered fist back to have in come crashing down on you. Lifting both hands you block the hit, the sound when contact was made echoed in every ear there. Holding his fist back with only your sheer force, you saw him give a slightly shocked glance to you. “Impressive, but you still stand no chance, and though your trickster God of a lover proved to be harder to kill then I intended, you will meet the same fate as he did, if not by me now, then once I have collected all the stones”. His words only fueled your anger and hatred for him and what he had done to Loki.

 

**“ _Darling, do not worry, it won't be any worse then Sakaar, just with more idiots. Besides I'll be with you and I dare anyone to so much as lay a finger on you.” His velvety voice whispered in your ear as the ship with the remaining Asgardians set its course for Earth. “I can take care of myself, but I do appreciate the offer,.. do you really think these friends of yours will be okay with me and what I am?” you asked, the worry evident as you looked out into the vastness of space before you. “I wouldn't call them friends of mine personally, Thor yes, but I have some history... but they would be fools not to see you for what you are, or the benefit of having you. Though I doubt any of those mewling quims on that planet have ever seen a true phoenix let alone know what powers you're capable of.” The sarcasm in his tone made you laugh. You leaned into him and you felt his arm wrap around your side, pulling you closer to him. “I'm rather glad you chose to join us, you have made quite an impression on my heart...” his words making your heart skip a beat._**

 

Snapping from the memory your mind decided to replay for you causing more tears to fall from your eyes when you closed them tightly. Your legs started to slip in the dry ground beneath your shoes, your arms shook with the weight of holding back the power of his massive hand. “You have put up a amiable fight fire bird, but against five of these stones no one can stand in my way.” His voice rang in your ears. Opening your eyes, they were now filled with fire themselves, and slowly the flames traveled up your arms and in no time your entire body was a solid mass of flames. The red orange spikes licking the air around you and growing hotter by the second. Taking a forced step forward, you managed to cause the Titan to falter slightly. Pushing harder and pulling any and every once of power you could find in you, the fire that made up your body turned a blue color, ending with your hands. Thanos let out a groan as you held onto the gauntlet, and you realized why when you saw the gold starting to melt. “Ahhh!!Impossible!” He let out another pained groan.

 

“You want to kill everyone and everything to bring some bullshit balance, well you killed my everything, the one person who was my everyone, so now you can see how it feels to die from the amount of pain like I did...” You voice was cold and full of hatred as you lifted your right hand and placed it on his arm just above the melting gold cuff of the gauntlet. He yelled in pain as your hand seared his skin, and there was a powerful burst of flames and fire that engulfed you both. The blast ring shot across the field, knocking those still standing nearly to their feet. The air around you filled with dirt and it was hard to see, but you didn't let go until you felt the arm in your grasp crumble in to ash and hear the clang of the gauntlet hit the ground.

 

Falling to your knees, you felt drained as the fire turned back to skin again. As the dust cleared you took in what was left around you, what plants and trees had been surrounding you were completely obliterated from the shock wave. Your eyes fell on the pile of mis-shappen gold in front of you, the stones still sitting undamaged in between the ripples of cooled ridges. Looking up you saw Steve, Thor and the others in the distance, they had no doubt back off or been knock further from the wave. With wobbly legs, you stood, but your knees buckled under you and you fell to the ground again. Feeling weak, disorientated, and getting worse by the minute, you sucked in a deep breath as you painfully shifted back into the Phoenix.

 

The others watched and started heading in your direction when they saw you fall, but stopped again when you shifted into the fire bird. “Somethings wrong, I don't think that's supposed to happen is it?” Bruce asked as you grabbed the gauntlet, but where the flames ended on your wings, thick black smoke plumed behind you. “No, y/n is dying....” Thor said with a frown, watching with every flap of your wings, the smoke got thicker and you got lower to the ground. “What do we do? We can't just let her die? She just saved all our asses and the damn universe!” Nat asked before they saw a swirling orange circle shooting sparks open before them.

 

Stepping through the portal the group was met with a badly beaten Iron Man, rather exhausted Spider-man, bloodied up Dr. Strange, four more people they had never seen, that Tony named off as Star Lord, Drax, Mantis, and Nebula, and the last to step through was a very bruised but very alive Loki. The mixed faces consisted of shock, confusion, and concern on everyone. “Brother!! Your alive!” Thor bellowed as he grabbed Loki, forcing him into a crushing hug. “Obviously you idiot.” Loki hissed from the pain. “What the hell happened here? A barbecue? And why the hell is there a giant burning bird coming toward us??” Tony asked as pointed toward you, just as you dropped the gauntlet then fell to the ground in massive clouds of tar colored smoke.

 

“Y/N!!!” Loki screamed as he broke away from Thor and started to run toward you. Still staying as the Phoenix you looked up from where had fallen, the smoke around you so thick it made it nearly impossible to breath. At first you thought your mind was playing tricks when you heard his voice calling your name, but even through burning blurry eyes you could recognize him anywhere. He was getting closer, and you felt yourself slipping, you knew what was happening to you, and it killed you knowing Loki was about to watch it unfold in front of him. In a blinding flash, your body ignited in bright high flames, the heat so intense Loki had stopped running and had to throw his hand over his eyes to protect them. The flames died as quickly as they started and in its placed laid a body made from ash.

 

Loki dropped to his knees next to you, his eyes full of pain as he looked at the sight before him. Shakily he reached out with his hand for yours, and when his fingers touched your knuckles, the dark ash slipped to the dirt, leaving an exposed area of y/s/c flesh. Taking both of his hands he gently brushed all the ash from your face, the cool feeling of his hands felt like heaven to you. With a few blinks, you adjusted your eyesight to find him looking at you with relief spreading across his face. He helped you sit up knocking more of the ash from you, leaving your body bare besides the sooty smears. Twisting his hands you saw a blue cloak appear from thin air, and he quickly wrapped it around you. No words were spoken for a good minute before you threw your arms around him and pulled him flush against you. Your left cheek to his neck, sobs racked your body, and you felt his arms pull you on to his lap as he rested his chin on top of your head.

 

After a few seconds you stopped shaking and for the most part and stopped crying enough to speak. “I thought you were dead, that I'd never see you again... I thought Thanos killed you, and Thor said--” Loki pulled back from you and looked you in the eyes. “Shh.. shh.. Darling, I'm here, I had to use some illusions, but fear not my love, it would take much more then that simple of an undoing to end me.” He moved his hand and wiped away the fresh tears from your cheeks. He smiled when he saw the cuts on his hands heal as soon as he touched your tears. “Like I said when I first met you, what a sight it must be to see you in action, and indeed it is. How can such beauty and strength exist in someone willing to go to these lengths because they thought I was dead.. Y/n you continue to astound me, I didn't get my chance to say this to you before, but I love you, if I did not know better I'd say I fell for you the moment you agreed to come with me, because had you chosen to stay on Sakaar, my heart would have too and I would have never been able to mend it without you.” He studied your face with bright eyes full hope and love. “I love you too Loki, and if you had been killed it would have left a hole where my heart should be that could never be healed.” you tell him as you place your hands on either side of his face and place a kiss to his lips that he quickly returns.

 

“Cool!! So you're like a real Phoenix?! That is so awesome! I'm Peter by the way! Parker, Also known as Spider-man, I'm one of the new Avengers too!” Loki breaks the kiss with an annoyed groan. “Remind me later to tell you how I ended up on the ship with him, Iron Man, and the one that thinks he's some sort of sorcerer.” You nod your head and give Peter a warm smile. “What do I do with these now?” You asked as you reached to the ground next to you just under the edge of the cloak, then lifting your left hand you open it, sitting in your palm was the five infinity stones, completely undamaged. Loki's eyes lit up as he eyed them, but before he could speak another person answered your question. “Nope! No way! He gets none of those, and that green one belongs to the wizard.. I'm Tony Stark by the way, and welcome to the Avengers y/n.” The man smirked before walking away giving a quick salute as he passed by Steve. “Great, so now can we work on finding a way to get Gamora back??” Another you came to know as Star Lord asked as he followed behind Tony.

 

 

 


End file.
